1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of gardening and, more particularly, to a raised garden bed having louvered corner brackets to improve the structural integrity of the bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gardening is a very popular hobby, with raised garden beds being a preferred way to contain the plants within an established area. Raised garden beds are often constructed of wood planks that are joined at their ends to adjacent planks to form joints and are held together with screws at the joints. Because the beds are made of wood planks, the planks are prone to warp over time when exposed to the elements. Further, the pressure of the soil in the bed, combined with water-aging of the planks, can cause dimensional changes resulting in the frame coming apart at the joints. Therefore, a need exists for an improved garden bed that is resistant to separation of the wooden sides of the bed.